Sin el mas minimo remordimiento
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Femslash-Al fin de cuentas somos vampiras seres malignos que en un momento sienten y al otro lo olvidan. ¿Lo sabias?-pregunto Bree. Si...-lo medito-pero te queria para mi.-dijo Victoria.


Otro Femslash.  
Esta vez es de Twilight Bree y Victoria.

**Sin el mas minimo remordimiento.**

Ella era la fuerte. La manda mas. La que tenian que obedecer,con instintos de escapista.  
Ella era blanca y dura como el marmol,tenia el cabello rojo como las llamas. Al igual que yo tenia los ojos rojos,pero ella podía controlarse a la hora de comer y yo no. Ella tenia mas experiencia y mas ventajas de salir ganando. Ella nos dominaba a todos. Ella era poderosa y antigua.

Y yo era una simple neofita sin ningun poder y con ansias de sangre. Todas la noches era lo mismo cazábamos hasta saciarnos cosa que era dificil para la mayoria,que siempre se quedaban con ansias de mas. Yo no me quejaba era de las mas jóvenes pero sabia cuando no me cabía una gota mas de sangre. Aunque si me ofrecen una jugosa vena no me voy a resistir. Había pasado dos meses desde que me traformaron,tenia que seguir ordenes de Riley y que entrenar para no se que.

Lo único que nos decian era que si practicabamos,teniamos mas sangre,si luchabamos ganariamos mas sangre y si ganabamos obtendriamos un delicioso nectar una humana llamada Isabella.

No puedo negar que si me pusieran a escoger entre sangre y una vida diferente a esta escogería la sangre. Pero después de estos dos meses y medio e pensado que hay algo mas que matar humanos.

Obviamente necesito la sangre para vivir,pero yo ya cai en el vacio de la melancolia no me siento satisfecha matando personas siempre es lo mismo. Hasta esa noche.

Había tenido el placer de salir a cazar con la jefa Victoria,porque segun ella tenia aprecio por sus neófitos. Cosa que no crei porque es mentira,algo queria de mi.¿Pero que? Habíamos llegado a un callejón sin salida acorralando una muchacha de unos 17 años.  
Aun asi mayor que yo. Mas bien Victoria la acorralo y no perdio oportunidad de darle en la cabeza y noquearla.

Adelante.-dijo ella amablemente,demasiado diria yo.

Me acerce a la muchacha y comenze a beber de ella la sangre estaba exquisita,pero su olor se me hizo muy familiar. Cuando ya la deje vacía sin un mínimo residuo de sangre. Victoria me miro con una mirada maligna y una sonrisa torcida. Yo solo la mire con cara de duda.Y ella dijo.

Ahora si estas sola,esa era tu hermana Bree.- dijo ella poniéndole prioridad a era. En ese momento me quede en shock,¿como que mi hermana?  
Cuando vi su cara al voltearla mil recuerdos me vinieron a la mente,en un lago jugando con ella cuando estabamos mas pequeñas,discutiendo por un muñeco,debajo de las sabanas por el miedo de que un rayo nos cayera encima,riendonos de algo,y muchos mas recuerdos que no alcanzo a entender.

Ahora solo me tienes a mi y al aquelarre, podrás hacer lo que quieras y ser vampira para siempre. -dijo Victoria con una cara seria pero se podía ver en sus ojos la maldad.-Vamonos sera lo mejor.

¿Porque.... lo hiciste? ¿Porque no hiciste que parara?

Ella se agacho y me tomo de la barbilla y me miro a los ojos por primera vez en la noche, con ¿cariño?

Bree.-Empezo a decirme con ese cariño que jamas habia visto-Tu eres una vampira ahora,no te puedes darte el lujo de tener una hermana. Eres una neófita y al serlo no podía pararte. Tu decidiste hacerlo,solo tomaste la decicion correcta.

¿Pero....pero sabias que era mi hermana?!-dije confundida al verla directamente.

Si.....-lo medito- lo sabia y por esa misma razon te traje a ella. Para que en un futuro ella no estuviera en peligro y para que tu te despidieras de ella. Ahora somos nosotras y el aquelarre.

Si.-solo conteste decidida a irme.

Ella sonrio aparentemente contenta a como reaccione.

Si. Ahora estaremos juntas para siempre.-dijo ella.

Yo sonrió eso solo quiere decir que la perfección que tengo frente a mi me quiere para ella,yo que solo soy una neófita. Me queda sangre en los labios de la que fue mi hermana,¿como se llamaba? Lucí,no lo recuerdo. La pelirroja nota que me queda sangre y me mira con lujuria y decide darme un beso casto,para luego lamerme la boca saboreando las ultimas gotas del la victima. Solo se que ahora Victoria es mi futuro y eternidad hasta que el destino lo depare.

Sangre escarlata,cuerpo inmovil,tu te llevaste mis recuerdos. Ella me guío y yo la segui deje mi alma en ese momento.  
Finalmente somos vampiras seres malignos de la naturaleza que olvidan su pasado y pueden seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo un segundo estuve en shock,ahora no recuerdo cuando paso. Soy feliz con su sangre fluir en mi,fuiste algo en mi pasado y ahora puedo vivir sin ti.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.Y perdonen los errores ortográficos.

Reviews....Please.


End file.
